Domination A 2030CE Fanfic
by Spoocial Slim
Summary: Follows on from where the second season of 2030CE ended. Currently incomplete. Please r&r!
1. A Very Bad Feeling

A/N: This pretty much picks up where series two ended. It's written with the implication that people reading it have seen the series. The chapters are kept short so that it's easier to follow. Plus it means I can add it despite the fact that its not finished. Please review!

-Slim

"I have a very bad feeling about this, guys."

Zeus looked at Robby and Jakki beside him, then turned his eyes back to the empty space where, only seconds ago, two very strange creatures had been perched.

"Maybe Quixote isn't on our side after all," said Jakki, looking increasingly worried. All this time they hadn't even considered Quixote to be a threat. Why should they? She'd always been there to help them out when things looked bad. If Quixote could indeed be called a "she". The point was, they'd finally defeated the Uber Tubers, and now suddenly a new threat had unveiled itself. Then vanished.

Robby punched some buttons on the machine beside the now-empty cocoon from which Quixote 2 had hatched. "This doesn't make sense," he mumbled, looking from the machine to the cocoon remains, "Why would it want us to think that was Hart in there? And why hatch now?"

"Why not now?" Asked Zeus, examining the mess Quixote 2 had left behind. "Who knows what their plan was? But that's not important. What's important is that now there are two extremely powerful Quixotes running around and they no longer seem to be on our side. We have to find them."

"And what about Hart? And Rome? They were supposed to be back here by now. We have to find them first." Jakki waited for Zeus to come up with a plan. It didn't take long.

"Ok. Jax, you and I will head back to the dam and see if we can find them. Robby you stay here in case they come back while we're gone." He didn't wait for an answer. Taking the stairs two at a time he headed towards the nearest exit from The Storm's secret underground headquarters, with Jakki close behind. "You can keep an eye on Susik as well," he added, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Robby. Doctor Susik had been unconscious since they'd dropped in to see Director Louden, but Zeus was certain the stun wouldn't last. And when Susik finally woke up, Jakki knew Zeus wanted someone there to make sure he couldn't go anywhere. He'd already escaped once.

Jakki followed Zeus past all The Storm's computer equipment and monitors and finally up another set of stairs that led to the surface. As she climbed out she drew in a deep breath. The fresh air out here was much welcomed after the stuffiness beneath the earth. It was certainly a good place to hide, but Jakki preferred being outside. It just felt more pure. They climbed out and quickly covered the exit. Crouching low, they scurried across the empty field and into the trees, always looking around to make sure no one was watching. The dam wasn't far, but Jakki hoped they weren't already too late.


	2. Saving Hart

Rome wiped her eyes to clear her blurry vision. Hart lay crumpled in front of her, barely breathing. He wasn't healed after all, and Rome was enraged at herself for not noticing sooner. The heavy breathing, staggering steps … the pain in his eyes. But she'd been so overjoyed to finally be reunited with him after so long. What a fool she had been.

She threw her arms underneath his and struggled to pull him to his feet. She wished Jakki and Zeus were here to help her- there was no way she could carry him to Dr. Green's office all on her own. But Jakki and Zeus had gone on ahead. She would have to do her best on her own.

"Come on, Hart, please help me!" She gasped and pulled, finally bringing Hart to his feet, then struggled to keep him upright. He was unconscious, and Rome could feel his mind slipping away from her.

"No, please, don't go. Wake up! Hart!"

The tears had returned and now trickled down her cheeks. She looked around for someone, _anyone_ to help her, but the bridge over the dam was empty. Aside from the fallen bodies of the Tubers, of course.

She was completely alone.

"Think, Rome, think!" She whispered to herself, fighting to gain control of her emotions. If she let her grief get the better of her, then Hart would surely die. There must be something nearby that would help her.

"Many hands make light work, so they say."

The voice was young and familiar and seemed to come from behind Rome. She turned her heard and saw a small, shimmering figure coming closer. The creature she was looking at reminded her a lot of strange Quixote, and yet seemed younger and more playful. Rome said nothing, but watched in fascination as the creature stopped beside her and placed a hand on Hart's chest. He suddenly became heavier in Rome's hands, and she lowered him to the ground. When she raised her head again, the second Quixote had gone.

She tried to keep her mind calm but her panic was stilled only by the sound of approaching footsteps. Turning to meet the approaching threat, she was relieved to find that it was no threat at all, but Jakki and Zeus, returned.

"Rome!" Jakki increased her speed as she called out. Zeus was close behind her. They reached Rome short of breath, but saw instantly that something was very wrong with Hart.

"What happened here?" Asked Zeus.

Rome composed herself and, with the help of Jakki and Zeus, lifted Hart. "I'm not sure. He just collapsed. He said he had to get back to Doctor Green."

"Doctor Green?" Jakki looked puzzled, and Rome didn't blame her. Doctor Green worked at the same institution as Rome, though her work was much more mysterious than Rome's janitorial work. She'd always been nice to Rome, but how did her brother come to be Doctor Green's patient in the first place?

Zeus lifted Hart over his shoulder and started back the way they'd come. "There's no time to ask questions. We have to get him back there, and fast. There's a bike on the other side of the dam that we passed on the way here. We can use that." Jakki and Rome followed, half walking, half running. Jakki and Zeus had shown up just as Rome was beginning to lose hope of seeing her brother alive again. Rome only prayed that there was still time, and that Doctor Green was worthy of the faith Hart had in her.


End file.
